thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphina Oaks
Seraphina Oaks is an original tribute by Pippycat. Please don't use her without my permission! Thank you. <3 :3 She was Pippycat's second ever tribute to become a victor. Seraphina Name: Seraphina "Sera" Oaks Age: 15 District: 3 (6, 5, or 8, and previously in her life, 2) Appearance: Sera has light brown hair that always has a certian shimmer to it, that falls all the way down to a bit past her shoulders. She has amber colored eyes, which have a bit of a red tint to them sometimes, but you can only notice it if you look closely. She likes to joke about it, saying that she has "fire in her eyes" (she likes FIRE). She has light freckles dotting her face. She has slightly tanned skin, and is of average height. She is a little less slim than most girls her age. Skills: Can make people like her, or forget about her, if she wants. She's also a very good climber, and likes to climb trees, which might be what she does in the Hunger Games if she is being chased or needs to hide or somethin'. Weapons: '''Sera would prefer a '''sword, since she is very skilled with it from her previous time in District 2, and has also picked up some skills with a dagger. She also has a liking towards fire, so has chosen torches/fire as her third weapon. Weaknesses: She cna be too sympathetic and caring about other people. She can also make decissions too fast which leads to... complicated endings... Fears: '''Losing those she loves, going back to District 2, getting reaped (sorry Sera) '''Personality: Sera is a happy-go-lucky girl, who used to not care about things as much and make foolish decisions, always laughing in the end. She can still make bad decisions, but she's more careful now. She can jump at the slightest noise, and has a careful and caring nature. She has a lot of sympathy for others, which can make things difficult. When she gets embarrassed she will trail off her sentances, but always gets over it. She tries to be happy so she can know what she has before it's gone (see backstory). Alliance: 'Sera will ally with the anti-Careers or other nice tributes. Backstory Sera used to live in District 2, with only her father. Her mother died in childbirth, so Sera never really knew her mother. She and her dad were very close. When she was twelve, she started her Career Training, and picked up sword and dagger skillz really quickly. She would be reckless and not care how things ended up, and just when she though she wanted to be in the Games someday, something bad happened. Sera started a little match in the house one day when the power was out, only trying to light a candle, but when she did she was mezmerized by the flames. She liked how they looked, how they let out warmth and light, and realized she just liked ''fire. She accidently dropped it, and was so scared, she ran out of the room, screaming. She tried to find her dad, and when she did they were going to leave the house when a burning chunk of the ceiling trapped her dad in the room. She screamed to him, trying to reach him, but he told her, "RUN, SERA!" She ran, devistated, and zipped through the streets of District 2. She got hold of the fire department, but by the time they got there, her dad was dead. She stayed at her best friend's house for a week, too sad to do anything. She had lost her father, who meant everything to her. One night, Sera got up out of bed and stole some money from her friend's kitchen. They'll understand... ''She tried to convince herself. She got her coat and warmest clothes on, and rushed out the door before they would know what had happened. She broke into the training center and stole a sword and some knives, then broke into a store and stole a backpack, food, and other necissary things. Then, she left District 2 to go live with her Aunt, Uncle, and three boy cousins in District 3, not knowing what else to do. When she got there, she was covered in twigs, dirt, leaves, and had been living outside for so long, that when she finally made it into District 3, she had broken down and cried out of relief. She then tried her best to act like she lived there already and act natural, and asked if anyone knew where her family lived. When she knocked on their door and opened, her aunt looked so startled. "S-Seraphina? What are you doing here." "Long story." Sera replied. Sera practiced using a sword once in a while, but it only reminded her of her old home, so she played with her cousins instead. She wanted to spend as much time with her new family as possible, telling herself that before she knew it they would be gone, too. The loss of her father also made her more careful, but also more scared. She didn't want to lose her family, so she was scared of being reaped. But she had to take tesserae for her family, so when she was 15, it happened. She didn't want to leave her aunt, uncle, and cousins, but thought, ''dying can't be so bad. At least I can meet my mother and be with father again. Games Info '''Interview Angle: Sera will come off as sort of dangerous, but nice to the crowd and likeable, to try to earn sponsors. She will end it with an odd, evil smile, and a small curtsy. Just like training. Training Strategy: Spend time trying to get allies, learning survival skills and stuff. During private training she will show off her sword skillz and stuff, just be angry and look lethal. She will end it with a small curtsy and an odd, evil smile. Bloodbath Strategy: Get some supplies and a sword, find any allies (if any) and leave. She doesn't want to kill unless necessary; she knows what it's like to lose a loved one. Games Strategy: Ally with some good people to do the dirty work for her, except not the Careers. She can scavenge for food or hunt, and find her way around, and once she chooses to break the alliance, she can make it on her own and make people forget about her. Maybe even fake her own death. If she doesn't have allies her strategy will be the same except without the whole ally thing. Games Participated In She is currently retired, as she has either become a victor (or escaped the arena), and to give my other tributes a chance at winning/escaping, she will not be entered in games regulary. Thanks to everyone who has written about Sera, and to Ccomoco5 for giving her the spot as victor! '' '''1. My First Hunger Games' Hosted by: Thereal Opian Placing: 6th out of 24 Training Score: 7 Victims: Colin Sun (District 2) These Games were Seraphina's first ever RP Games. She allied with two of Pippycat's other tributes, Bee Clio, and Lacey Despin. Sera got a good training score of 7, and Pippycat hopes for the best for all three of her tributes in these Games. Sera and Bee both lived longer than Lacey. Sera ended up being killed by Bee, though, when they had to battle each other. She got 6th out of 24. 2. The Water Games Hosted by: Gummygugugaga District: 3 Placing:' 25th '''out of 48 Training Score: 8 Victims: Jack Sinthai (12)(With help from Bee Clio), Nichole Peyton(9)(With help from Amber Burn) Extra: In these Games, Sera led an alliance of Pippycat's other tributes, Bee Clio, Savannah Darnell, Lacey Despin, and Amber Burn. Pippycat also entered a Career tribute who she didn't ally with, Candy Orenson. The alliance made it considerably far, until Sera was stabbed to death by Carmine Wesley. She was the second to die of the alliance, the first being Savannah. '''3. The Nightmare Games' Hosted by: Ccmoco5 District: 3 Placing: Victor! (Co-victors with Lavender Morton (10) Blade Spectrus (3) and Favian Forthwind (9), Akumai Kobaya(2), Kirsten Stafford) Extra: In these Games, Sera allied with Amity Rose(7), Blade Spectrus(3), Jayson Huff(7), Connor Smitherson(6) and Dedenne Reunne (6). She became victor when a twist was introduced in the Games, where the tributes were placed in a maze and had to find a button that would transport them out and make them victor. She was the second victor crowned, after Favian, and appearantly fell in love with Blade (lol XD). 4. 5. Victor Trivia *Sera was Pippycat's third tribute *Sera was named after two of Pippycat's friends *Sera was Pippycat's first ever District 3 tribute *Sera was originally going to live in District 2 her whole life Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Victors Category:Pippycat